Da`epa Ateyn
Da`epa Ateyn is a Commander in the Falleen Federation. Biography Da`epa Ateyn grew up in the Hapes Consortium to a family of affluent means, the daughter of Matohep Ateyn. At age ninteen she abandoned her homeworld to find her own place in the galaxy, joining in the Falleen Federation. Soon after her departure from Hapes, her family was slaughtered by Black Sun operatives. This event solidified her determination to remain with the Falleen Federation - the one hope she has left that her family would recieve justice. History Training Taught from a young age to treat men as inferior, Da`epa grew to be a pert teenager. From ten years of age she was trained in naval tactics and unarmed combat - by the time she turned fourteen she had effectively learned to pilot capital, freighter and fighter class ships. Peppered by compliments in her successes, Da`epa's arrogance continued to grow until she was taken on her first hyperspace trip, away from Hapes to the Tapani Sector. Thyferran Mission Da`epa was sixteen when she was sent on a trip to Thyferra for a combat and tactics test. She was expected to complete a mission along with several other Hapan youths for a training session against the Young Thyferran Guard Academy pupils - most of which were male. So far steeped in her own grace, Da`epa planned her attack backward from point of victory, but failed to count any resistance in her equation. The resistance came from the jungles. Injured by a hidden mine set by Vratix rebels, she was found unconscious by a young Thyferran named Gager Hawk, from the opposing YTGA team. Rendered helpless by a dislocated ankle, Da`epa was forced to swallow her pride and accept the young boy's help. For a week they were isolated in the jungles awaiting rescue. What happened during this time is only known to Da`epa and Gager, but she returned from Thyferra a changed young woman. She had developed the ability to respect men as equals - though it needed to be earned - and she saw this as a step in the right direction. Upon her return home, her relationships with her older brother, Jaq, and younger brother, Velo, changed dramatically - she began to converse with them as people, rather than pieces of furniture and her companionship with her father grew. Da`epa had become capable of loving despite her upbringing and developed the desire to please people - she was suddenly afraid of failing. Rebellion When she left Thyferra, she kept an irregular contact with Gager. While on his home planet she had learned something of how she could make men do as she wished without words and it became second nature for her to tease her way into getting a reaction from them. When she turned ninteen, her mother attempted to force her into the service of the Consortium. In a fit of anger, Da`epa lashed out at her mother, demanding the right to decide her own future. It was then that Matohep began to blame Gager for the change in her daughter. Furious, Da'epa hatched a plan to escape Hapes but was discovered by her younger brother. He helped her to leave the planet, seeing her safely aboard Marius Gacutan's ship, bound for Kanopis - the home of the Falleen Federation. Falleen Federation The Beginning Da`epa's experience with alien beings was very limited until she was picked up by Marius. He was patient with her, helping her overcome her shyness. He left her at Ichigo in the care of her instructor, a Gand named Adel Hosny. Adel too, was patient and kind, shrugging off her ignorance and helping her to understand the running of the Falleen Federation. When she graduated as a Petty Officer, she chose to serve in the FF Navy, joining the Mindano Assault Fleet's second task force, under Corellian Maudret Rex. Soon after, Jacen Newboro, also Corellian, was assigned to mentor her. These men helped to shape her into a strong officer, dependable and correct. It was in this space of time that she recieved the news of her family's slaughter. None had survived. Determined to help the FF destroy Black Sun, she remained in Kanopis. In time, TF2 was turned over to the command of yet another Corellian, Calab Carak and after a rocky start Da`epa learned to follow his lead though she missed her closeness to her former commander. During this time, Da`epa was promoted several times, reaching the rank of Acting Lieutenant. Love and War Some time later, Da`epa's friend Jabber Roberts became engaged. It was a very short time later that she met fellow Hapan Rosh Penein, a member of Task Force 3. After just four days, Rosh proposed to marry her - which she accepted. This coincided with the time that Da`epa was promoted to Lieutenant and became XO of TF2 under a new commanding officer - yet another Corellian, Declan Carden. Days after her engagement was announced, Da`epa approached Jabber's fiance, Krista, to find out about Rosh's past. What she discovered was a severe shock to her and she ended the relationship - to the relief of some and immense pain to herself. Despite the mediation of Cesodevo Avina, Rosh ended his life. Return from the Dead The day after she ended her relationship with Rosh, she received a message from her supposedly dead younger brother, Velo Ateyn. He had somehow survived the homicide that had ended the lives of her family members, and she made arrangements for him to leave Hapes as soon as possible. Around the same time, her childhood friend, Gager Hawk, contacted her after a long gap in communication. He had joined the Falleen Federation. By that time though, she had caught the attention of her CO, Declan Carden. Silver Linings Declan: "Da`epa Ateyn, will you marry me?" '' '''Da`epa:' "I thought you'd never ask..." '' On Day 359 of the 9th Galactic year, Da`epa became engaged to Declan. Her happiness was temporarily ruined by her following conversation with Gager Hawk when he appeared at her private residence later that day. He did not react explosively, he merely accepted the engagement - considering it almost non-existent. '''Da`epa:' "I'm engaged Gager" Gager: "He's no threat to me. He'll never know you like I do." '' Declan and Da`epa were married onboard the DCS Titan on Day 7 of the 10th Galactic year. The bride was attended by her now closest friend Krista Roberts, and Declan by Jabber. Da`epa was given away by her friend and mentor, fellow Hapan Gorag Kron. Before their closest friends and fellow FF members, Declan and Da`epa vowed to be forever faithful to one another. For their honeymoon, they travelled to Naboo. The Jabber Crisis Not long after the wedding, a series of events unfolded which forced Jabber to leave the Federation under a cloud of suspicion. Whispers where passed among the officers and lower ranks that held tales of theft and subsequently branded Jabber a sort of traitor. Public opinion and serious talks among the esteemed leaders of the Federation soon saw him reinstated, though not to his former level. He no longer held any power and his responsibilities had been stripped from him. These circumstances did nothing to dampen the suspicious fire that had flared up during the trial. Members of the Federation were not permitted to discuss the restrictions imposed on Jabber - relations between Da`epa and Gorag became dangerously strained though she knew he could do nothing to enlighten her ignorance of the alleged crimes committed by Jabber. Violently opposed to the action against the man she held as close to her as a brother, Da`epa attacked her mentor verbally and emotionally, threatening to leave the Federation if Jabber was imprisoned or forced to leave. She found him largely unresponsive to her attacks in the case, but he spoke soothingly in an attempt to prevent her from committing herself to anything so final as distancing herself from the Federation she considered her home. Shaken at the realisation that no one was above suspicion, Da`epa vented her anger on her husband and listened to his calm words of wisdom. Patience did not rank as one of Da`epa's virtues at the best of times, but she acknowledged her husband's authority and waited to see how events unfolded. She soon came to see that Jabber had not been all that he'd painted himself. Brief glimpses of a foreign personality began to show through glimmering cracks in Jabber and Krista's apparently perfect marriage. Da`epa's closeness to Krista had grown to eclipse her affection for Jabber and she began to doubt his sincerity. The loss of her unborn twins and Jabber's subsequent abandonment of his wife hardened Da`epa's heart against the man she considered a brother. Following Jabber's disappearance, Da`epa watched her friend Krista grow into a stronger and even more beautiful person than before. Krista went on to marry Andre Gualdieri. Leaving the Federation On Day 236 of Year 10 Da`epa officially retired from and left the Falleen Federation. After several long absences from her post as CO of the second task force she decided that her time in the Federation was up. When her younger brother's antics took her away from her task force constantly she finally announced her retirement from the Navy and the Federation. '''Da`epa: ''(to Declan)' ''Life is so much more hectic now and I cant keep up with ''that let alone anything else. I can't keep working with the Falleen Federation and Task Force Two. The task force is suffering because of my neglect and I hate to see it crumble because of me.'' On the night of her official retirement, an encrypted message reached Da`epa while she packed her belongings aboard the Silver Dagger. The hurried and glitching comm-call was from Gager Hawk. The message was so damaged that Da`epa was unable to understand much of what her friend said, but one thing she did know was that it ended very abruptly after a distinct burst of blasterfire was heard in the background. Terrified, Da`epa desperately attempted to revive and retrace the call - but the only clue she could find in the recorded message was a single distinct sentence that forced Da`epa to decide to go back to Hapes.'' Gager: ...found them.........nothing...could do...I'm.......stopped..them.......I'm...in Hapes. I think they've found me...id it for you...on't forget... No matter what happens I have always loved you-'' '''signal lost' Returning Home Distant Travels Da`epa spent a gap year travelling with her brother. They returned home to Hapes for several months, hoping to learn something of the seemingly unprovoked attack that wiped out their family - and hoping to find Gager Hawk. The trip failed to surface any useful information on either case apart from a rumor that a young man matching Gager's discription had been seen in the area some months previously. Worried for her young brother's safety on their home planet, Da`epa journeyed to Farlax and spent time at her personal residences with the unwilling Velo in tow. While considering the purchase of more property, Da`epa stumbled across several old messages - from Declan. Dated back to before their courtship, in the days when he was just her commanding officer, the messages still carried a certain warmth that she had not picked up on when they had originally been sent. Realising that she'd just spent a year of no contact with her husband, Da`epa abruptly packed her belongings and sold her residences. Leaving Velo to pilot the Silver Dagger back to Coorimbus, Da`epa boarded the chunky YT-510 DCS Avenger for the first time in a year and headed back home - to the Federation and Declan. The Way Things Are Da`epa was welcomed back to the Falleen Federation with open arms on the 180th Day of Year 11. But things had changed. So many of her friends had left the Federation, one or two under cloudy circumstances. It took her quite some time to completely unravel the stories she was told, but she quickly made the acquaintence of several newer members that had taken residence in the faction. One person who had remained, particuarly, was Declan. Their life together did not really pick up where it had left off. Outwardly, they were exactly the same as they had been to the people who knew them, but inside Da`epa felt that something was missing. Jacen Newboro flew back onto Da`epa's scene almost before Declan did. Her former mentor took her back into the Navy. Their relationship continued much along the same line as it had always been - playful, slightly flirtatious, but most of all abrupt. But a single private conversation served to make things more than a little awkward for Da`epa whenever she was alone with Jacen. New Life The name "Vexa Tarj" had no significance to Da`epa when she was first contacted by voicecall. She suspected that he was simply a new recruit who had somehow found his way up the channels - the wrong way up the channels - and had been directed to her by some accident. She soon learned that this was not the case. The moment his voice filled her ears she knew that by some miracle, Gager Hawk was still alive. Personal Property DAS Silver Dagger The DAS Silver Dagger is Da`epa's personal pleasure yacht. It is usually to be seen in the Tapani Sector, piloted by her brother Velo or lying dormant under the watchful eyes of her friend Gorag Kron. DAS Hawk The DAS Hawk is a YT-2000. Although she fondly named it for her friend Gager Hawk, Da`epa rarely uses the ship, preferring instead to pilot Declan's gift, the DCS Avenger'' Category:Individuals Category:Hapan